


Sunday

by mrhiddles



Series: These Aren't Dark Times [High School Verse] [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Thor (Marvel), Protective Thor, Thor Is Not Stupid, and loki who is his number one unwilling fan, thor that beats the shit out of bad people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles
Summary: Loki sleeps in on Saturdays, but not Sundays. Thor thinks he goes to church.“Fuck no,” Loki tells him.





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about twenty or so minutes. ._.

He doesn’t really know him.

Loki, that is.

He’s a skinny kid, known for staring at girls that send him flirty gazes for days until they start whispering to their friends about _The Omen_ and they finally leave him alone.

He doesn’t eat with anyone at lunch.

He smokes cigarettes and criticizes anyone and everyone who vapes instead.

He walks home.

Loki is seemingly always walking, down the street, back down it carrying groceries or smoking, or looking at the ground.

He hears yelling from down the street sometimes near Loki’s house, late, when most neighbors lights are off for the night.

“Thor.”

Thor blinks at his name. He sees Loki with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and a book in his hand, held up for Thor to see.

“Since I’m staying here a while, I’m using your statistics book for our exam next week. You’re acing anyway.”

Thor nods like an idiot, feels completely like one, wonders how Loki knows that. Then he swallows when Loki brushes past him, his shoulder bumping Thor haphazardly. He stares at the wall. Finally, he walks to his room.

\--

Thor thinks it first started because of his mother. He’s not entirely sure. Just one day Loki came over to borrow some notes, Frigga side-eyed him for a while and then eased Loki into the idea of staying for a while.

His mother watches Loki a lot. Frets over him like she just took in a new cat hit by a car. Maybe she kind of had. Loki had had bruises along his legs, his thighs, Thor had accidentally walked in on him when he was changing the first night. Loki had thanked him for the fresh towels Thor had brought him anyway. Then he’d closed the door in Thor’s face, looking stoic as ever.

Frigga bakes him too much food each morning before class, and even more on the weekends. Thor tends to eat the leftovers. Loki converses easily with her every morning and every night. Thor’s never heard him talk so much, and he smiles, often. It’s odd to see.

In school, Loki is a loner, quiet, secluded, and hardly talks to anyone at all, teachers included. Thor’s never really paid him much mind. Well, not _too_ much.

Loki stays late every Thursday and Friday to watch Thor’s Lacrosse practices. He stays until the last players leave the field. Then, Loki will stand, stretch his back, take out a cigarette and start walking home.

It’s just at the edge of two weeks that Loki’s been with them.

\--

Loki leaves his statistics exam front-up on Thor’s desk. Thor only sees it after he gets back from practice.

Loki pokes his head around Thor’s doorway, offers him a nod when he’s noticed.

“You got an A,” Thor tells him.

“You too,” Loki replies.

Thor smiles, more to himself than anything. The bridge of his nose feels hot, and he chalks it up to still having to shower.

“I didn’t see you at practice today.”

Loki shrugs, doesn’t blink. “I don’t go every time.”

Thor knows that’s a lie. Today is the first he’s ever missed.

Later, Frigga tells him after dinner that night that the pie they had for desert is one that Loki helped prepare for her.

Thor begins to wonder.

\--

Loki sleeps in on Saturdays, but not Sundays. Thor thinks he goes to church.

“Fuck no,” Loki tells him the day he’s asked, snorting.

“What do you do then?”

“I visit friends.” Loki’s eyebrows twitch oddly and he stubs his cigarette onto the curb he’s sitting on.

Thor doesn’t buy that for a second. He follows him the following Sunday. Follows him down to the water. Loki sits for a while at a bench, alone. Then a woman in a black dress sits down beside him in jagged movements. Loki leans an elbow back behind her and after a few minutes he curls his arm back.

Thor sees a telling bag in Loki’s fingers disappear into the pocket of his jacket before he stands and starts walking again.

Thor is pissed off. He doesn’t really know why. Tells himself it’s because Loki is a fucking dolt, that he knows better.

He confronts Loki that night, in his room. Starts it quiet because Frigga is sleeping downstairs.

“I saw you today. What the hell was in that dimebag you got?”

Loki blinks lazily up at him from where he leans against his doorframe. “Snow.”

Thor frowns, tells Loki to turn out his pockets. Loki saves him the trouble and reaches somewhere behind him to hand him the bag instead.

Looking down at the little ziplock in his palm makes his heart race. He feels like punching something.

Thor squeezes the bag in his hand, rams it into Loki’s chest. The seal bursts and white powder dusts Loki’s shirt and right leg, littering the floor in a mess.

Loki is smiling at him.

“Clean this shit up. It’s not the 80s.”

\--

Loki shows up late to class the next morning. Meets Thor’s eyes immediately upon arriving. He walks to the back of the class and sits in his usual spot, uncaring that the teacher is glaring his way.

At lunch he surprises Loki by sitting with him.

Loki is looking at his food but hasn’t touched it, from what Thor sees. He scratches at his elbow when Thor sits in front of him.

“Your friends are staring,” Loki informs him.

“No, they’re not.”

“You’re right. What do you want?”

“To eat with you.”

Loki tilts his head but says nothing. He bumps Thor’s shoe with his own beneath the table.

“Thanks.”

Loki picks up his fork, stabs it into the shit-quality mac-n-cheese they both got from the cafeteria today.

\--

Thor tosses his arm too hard. He hits another player in the head with the butt of his stick. Luckily, Fandral is a cheerful guy and isn’t put out by it, despite the welt quickly forming between his eyes.

He’s sat out for the rest of practice so he decides to go bother Loki who’s sitting where he usually is.

Loki’s shirt is covered in blood.

“What the hell happened now?” Thor asks, exasperated.

Loki grins at him around his cigarette. “Nothing you’d like.”

He indulges in a long drag and knocks a few embers free, ash scattering at their feet.

\--

Thor is doing laundry the next morning. The blood seeped deep along the neckline of the shirt he’d worn the day before, with some random spots at the waist.

He spies Loki’s face and knuckles during breakfast. Nothing incriminating. Loki smirks to himself like he knows a secret that Thor doesn’t.

He’s learning that with Loki, it could mean anything.

\--

Another two weeks and Thor’s getting used to sleepily mumbled arguing in the morning over who gets the shower first, the conversation over meals, the easy way they sit in banter at lunch.

Then it’s the start of the second month that Loki’s lived with them that his father comes knocking.

Thor thanks any deity above that his mother isn’t home when it happens.

It’s Sunday and Loki is out too.

So when Thor is punched by a man that’s only just introduced himself as Laufey, Loki’s father, he’s very glad no one is there to see him return the favor.

Soon, there’s blood on the carpet, on a frame that cracked and fell from the wall when Thor was rammed up against it.

“I want my boy back. His mother needs him.”

Thor’s vision in his left eye is hazy, dark at the corners. He sees some distance behind Laufey is a woman, thin and fidgety. She’s looks like an addict.

Thor realizes it makes sense now.

And he decides, like _hell_ he’s letting Loki go back home to these people.

“Fuck you.”

That gets him another punch, and then another. He’s kicked in the stomach then and he realizes he missed the moment he fell to the floor. His mouth and chin feel hot, wet, there’s more blood on the carpet in front of him. On Laufey’s shoes.

“Dad,” comes a high voice. Unlike Loki in every way. In every way that Thor’s known him.

There’s fear there and Thor hates that worst of all.

He grabs Laufey’s calf while he’s distracted, roars as he forces him onto his back. Thor crawls on top of Loki’s father, pins him with him knee, and gives one good solid blow to the side of his head, knocking him out.

Loki’s mother is standing, shaking like a rabbit. Her eyes dart between Thor and her son, who’s standing midstep on the stairs. Loki is watching Thor like he’s a god.

Thor just nods to him and then Loki is pulling out his cell and dialing three numbers.

\--

It’s too many long hours before the police let Thor alone in a space with Loki again. Frigga’s inside the precinct discussing the signing of papers. Thor is just letting the door close behind him as they’re telling her _it’ll take a few months, don’t worry, there’s more than enough precedent here_.

Sitting on the curb, Loki is staring at his hands. He barely shifts when Thor comes to sit beside him.

“You need a doctor,” Loki tells him, blunt.

Thor just laughs, leaning back.

“You’re covered in blood.”

“I didn’t know you were home,” Thor says. “It’s Sunday.”

Loki looks at him then, quick. There’s something there, in his eyes. Thor doesn’t know what it means.

“I wanted to stay,” is all Loki says.

Thor sighs and closes his eyes. He’s not sure how he got here, but he feels relieved.

He’s mildly startled when he feels fingers maneuver their way in the bend of his palm.

Loki isn’t looking at him now, but when Loki squeezes his hand, Thor obliges by squeezing back.


End file.
